Su Mayordomo, Obediente
by Angie Li
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN/: El conde Phantomhive puede hacer que su mayordomo haga lo que él quiere siempre.. Pero Sebastián también tiene algo de poder.One-shot.


**Título: **Su Mayordomo, Obediente. (His Butler, Obedient)

**Género: **Romance. (Y humor según yo)

**Sinopsis: **El conde Phantomhive puede hacer que su mayordomo haga lo que él quiere siempre.. Pero Sebastián también tiene algo de poder.

**Disclaimer:** (Este es como el pago de orgullo que uno debe hacer al publicar un fanfic, ¿no es así?)Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, es de Yana Toboso. La historia original es de Cyri's Alter Ego, yo solo la traduzco al español.

**Warnings: **Siempre las encuentro innecesarias cuando se trata de un muy lindo fluff.. Pero por si acaso.. Aquí dentro hay Shonen-Ai.. No te gusta, mejor no leas.

**N/A: **Bueno, esto es emocionante. Lo admito; Kuroshitsuji me ha convertido en una demente fangirl del manga una vez más. Primero fue Ouran, luego Nabari, y ahora esto.. Dios, ¿será que algún día voy a enfocarme en mis fics reales en vez de estos innecesarios one-shots sobre mis parejas preferidas? Supongo que no, pero igual :P

De cualquier modo.. Este es mi primer fanfic de Kuroshitsuji, y si mis anteriores amados del manga siguen conmigo, probablemente el último. Pero amo a Sebastián (**N/T: **Únete al club), y amo a Ciel, y de alguna manera esto sólo sucedió. Es típicamente fluffy, y probablemente clichéresco, pero aquí está. Es mi primer intento en este estilo de solo-diálogo, así que déjenme saber que piensan.

**N/T: **Sólo léanlo, es genial y adorable(:

* * *

><p>–¿Sebastián?<p>

–¿Sí, joven amo?

–Bésame.

–…

–…

–..¿Mi lord?

–Ambos sabemos que tienes un oído impecable. Escuchaste perfectamente lo que dije.

–De todos modos, joven amo. Simplemente me gustaría que lo pidiera de nuevo.

–Deja las ridiculeces.

–¿Oh? ¿Yo soy el ridículo?

–Sólo bésame. _Ahora._

–¿Se me permite preguntar por qué?

–Yo.. Quiero saber cómo se siente.

–Ya veo.

–Ahora, Sebastián, no hay necesidad de mirarme así. Te recuerdo que estoy comprometido para casarme. Difícilmente voy a empezar a acostarme con un hombre, ahora, ¿o no?

–Por supuesto, señor.

–Entonces haz lo que digo.

–Joven amo-

–Te lo ordeno.

–…

–…

–..¿Sebastián?

–¿Joven amo?

–Estás muy cerca.

–Cierto. Creo que es necesario para este tipo de contacto.

–…

–…

–.. Sebastián.

–¿Si, mi lord?

–No me has besado aún.

–Lo sé.

–Bueno, apresúrate, hombre. No tengo todo el día.

–Sí, mi lord.

–…

–…

–…

–…

–..Mmn.. ¿Sebastián?

–¿Si?

–Podría decirse que eso fue irresistible.

–Me alegra que lo encuentre adecuado.

–Sí.

–Joven amo, se está sonrojando.

–¡Claro que no! Es sólo el bajo nivel de luz en esta habitación. Está jugándole trucos a tus ojos.

–Aún se está sonrojando, mi lord.

–¡Deja de mentir! Te lo digo, ¡_no_ me estoy sonrojando!

–Usted sabe que yo no miento.

–…

–…

–Sebastián, cambié de idea. Eso fue atroz. Horrible. Debes esforzarte para mejorar tu técnica. Cualquier dama estaría horrorizada si invadieras sus labios con un intento tan desordenado. Bésame de nuevo.

–Me temo que debo declinar su oferta, mi lord.

–_¿Qué?_

–Gracias a su infinita locura, estamos diez minutos atrasados en cuanto al horario. A este paso, llegará tarde a su lección de violín.

–No me importa mi lección de violín. Quiero que me beses de nuevo.

–Y ahora está actuando como un niño malcriado. Sus estudios son importantes. Además, todo este experimento fue sólo para _saber cómo se siente_, ¿no es así?

–No te burles de mi, Sebastián. Recuerda que soy tu amo.

–Por supuesto, _joven amo._

–Entonces bésame de nuevo.

–…

–_Sebastián..._

–…

–… Por favor.

–Bueno, bueno. Así que el joven amo está rogando ahora, ¿hmm?

–¿Preferirías que lo ordenara?

–Si debe hacerlo, sin embargo preferiría que no llegáramos a eso.

–Por el amor de Dios, Sebastián. ¿_Quieres _que ruegue?

–Hmm.. Sí, creo que sí. De hecho, eso me gustaría _mucho._

–..Honestamente, Sebastián. Por el amor del cielo, por favor, sólo bésame de nuevo.

–Muy bien, mi lord, a pesar de que no haré nada con respecto a _ese l_ugar.

–Esto me está cansando, Sebastián.

–De todos modos es cierto. Para ahora ya debería haber lavado las cosas del desayuno, haberme asegurado de que el imbécil que tenemos como chef no haya destruido la cocina, hacer planes para la comida del próximo martes, y preparado para la llegada de su tutor de violín. Pero en vez de eso, usted me ha mantenido aquí.

–_Sebastián.._

–Joven amo, definitivamente se está sonrojando más.

–No me importa. Ahora, obedéceme.

–Pídamelo una vez más.

–Ordenaré lo que quiera. No tomaré órdenes de _ti_.

–…

–Sebastián. _Te ordeno que me beses._

–Muy bien, mi lord.

–…

–…

–…

–Sin embargo, joven amo, debería irme para explicar porque está tan retrasado para su lección-

–Nn.

–…

–…

–…

–…

–…Eso es suficiente. Estoy seguro de que Mey-Rin ha roto algo ya, y debo atenderlo-

–Mmn.. Pero, Sebastián.

–Usted no puede esperar mi atención por el día completo.

–..Pero..Yo _soy_ tu amo..

–Y como tal debo hacer lo que es mejor para sus intereses. Ahora. Suelte mi camisa lentamente antes de que la arrugue. Y le aconsejaría hacer algo con respecto a su cabello. Está en mal estado.

–..Sebastián.

–No se preocupe, joven amo. Después de todo, yo soy su mayordomo.. y _siempre_ retornaré a su lado.

–…

–…

–…¿Sebastián?

–¿Si, mi lord?

–Eres un bastardo.

–Sí, mi lord.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NT**__: Yo no sé nada, pero a mí me gustó mucho.. Me encanta cuando hacen un fluff creíble.._

_Si comparten mi opinión, o no.. ¡Quiero saberlo! *Click en review*_


End file.
